ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman The Brave and the Bold
Batman goes on heroic adventures teaming up with Green Arrow, Superman, Wonder Woman, Plastic Man and other heroes to thwart villains. Characters Main Characters: *'Batman (Voiced by Steven Jay Blum)' Other Heroes: *'Ace the Bathound (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Adam Strange (Voiced by Michael T. Weiss)' *'Ray Palmer/Atom II (Voiced by Peter Scholeri)' *'Ryan Choi/Atom IV (Voiced by James Sie)' *'B'Wana Beast (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Batgirl (Voiced by Mae Whitman)' *'Batman of Zur-En-Arrh (Voiced by Kevin Conroy)' *'Batwoman (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall)' *'Big Barda (Voiced by Diane DeLano)' *'Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary II (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' *'Black Orchid (Voiced by Nika Futterman)' *'Ted Kord/Blue Beetle II (Voiced by Will Wheaton)' *'Bronze Tiger (Voiced by Gary Sturgis)' *'Bulletman (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Captain Comet (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Captain Marvel, Jr. (Voiced by John DeVito)' *'Catwoman (Nika Futterman, later Jennifer Hale)' *'Challengers of the Unknown:' **'Kyle "Ace" Morgan (Voiced by J.K. Simmons)' **'Leslie "Rocky" Davis (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor)' **'Matthew "Red" Ryan (Voiced by Ioan Gruffudd)' **'Professor Walter Mark Haley (Voiced by Armin Shimerman)' *'Creature Commandos:' **'Pvt. Elliot "Lucky" Taylor (Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Lt. Matthew Shrieve (Marc Woorden)' **'Dr. Myrra Rhodes (Cathy Cavadini)' **'Vincent Velcro (Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Warren Griffith (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Creeper (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' *'Cyborg (Will Smith)' *'Deadman (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum)' *'Detective Chimp (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Doom Patrol:' **'Chief (Voiced by Richard McGonagle)' **'Elasti-Girl (Voiced by Oliva d'Abo)' **'Negative Man (Voiced by David K. Hill)' **'Robotman (Voiced by Henry Rollins)' **'Beast Boy (Voiced by Greg Cipes)' *'Dr. Canus (Voiced by Greg Ellis)' *'Elongated Man (Voiced by Sean Donnellan)' *'Etrigan the Demon (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Firestorm (Voiced by Tyler James Williams)' **'Ronnie Raymond (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke)' *'Barry Allen/Flash II (Voiced by Alan Tudyk)' *'Forever People:' **'Beautiful Dreamer (voiced by Allison Mack)' **'Big Bear (voiced by Scott McNeil)' **'Mark Moonrider (voiced by Kirby Morrow)' **'Serifan (voiced by Larry Kennely)' **'Vykin the Black (voiced by Bumper Robinson)' *'Freedom Fighters:' **'Black Condor (Voiced by Jason C. Miller)' **'Doll Man (Voiced by Jason C. Miller)' **'Human Bomb' **'Phantom Lady (Voiced by Hope Levy)' **'Ray (Voiced by Tom Kenny)' **'Uncle Sam (Voiced by Peter Renaday)' *'G.I. Robot' *'Green Arrow (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor)' *'Gypsy (Danielle Judovits)' *'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern II (Voiced by Loren Lester)' *'Hawk and Dove (Voiced by Greg Ellis and Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (voiced by Kari Wuhur)' *'Katar Hol/Hawkman (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman)' *'Helena Wayne/Huntress (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'J.E.B. Stuart (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Jonah Hex (Voiced by Phil Morris)' *'Justice League International:' **'Aquaman (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Booster Gold (Voiced by Tom Everett Scott)' **'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle III (Voiced by Will Friedle)' **'Captain Atom (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' **'Captain Marvel (Voiced by Jeff Bennett)' **'Fire (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Guy Gardner (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor)' **'Ice (Voiced by Jennifer Hale)' **'Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Nicholas Guest)' **'Rocket Red (Voiced by Richard Newman)' *'Justice Society of America:' **'Al Pratt/Atom I (Voiced by Phil Morris)' **'Dr. Fate (Voiced by Greg Ellis)' **'Dr. Mid-Nite (Voiced by Corey Burton)' **'Jay Garrick/Flash I (Voiced by Andy Miller)' **'Alan Scott/Green Lantern I (Voiced by Corey Burton)' **'Carter Hall/Hawkman (Voiced by William Katt)' **'Hourman (Voiced by Lex Lang)' **'Johnny Thunder (Voiced by Ricky Collins)' **'Power Girl (Voiced by Jennifer Hale)' **'Sandman (Voiced by David Boat)' **'Spectre (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' **'Starman (Voiced by Jeff Bennett)' *'Kamandi (Voiced by Mikey Kelley)' *'Kid Eternity (Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Lobo (Brad Garrett)' *'Mary Marvel (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Mazing Man (Tom Kenny) *'Metal Man:' **'Gold (Voiced by Lex Lang)' **'Iron (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' **'Lead (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke)' **'Mercury (Voiced by Corey Burton)' **'Platinum (Voiced by Hyden Walch)' **'Tin (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Mr. Miracle (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal)' *'OMAC (Voiced by Jeff Bennett)' *'Orion (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman)' *'Outsiders:' **'Black Lightning (Voiced by Bumper Robinson)' **'Geo-Force (Voiced by Hunter Parrish)' **'Halo (Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey)' **'Katana (Voiced by Vvyan Pham, Kim Mai Guest and Tara Strong)' **'Metamorpho (Voiced by Scott Menville)' *'Phantom Stranger (Voiced by Kevin Conroy)' *'Plastic Man (Voiced by Tom Kenny)' **'Woozy Winks (Voiced by Stephen Woots)' *'Proto Bat-Bot (Voiced by Adam West)' *'Question (Voiced by Nicholas Guest)' *'Red Tornado (Voiced by Corey Burton)' *'Sgt. Rock (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore)' *'Space Ranger (Voiced by Josh Keaton)' *'Stargirl (Voiced by Hope Levy)' *'Starfire (Jodi Benson)' *'Supergirl (Colleen O'Shuganessy)' *'Superman (Voiced by Roger Rose)' *'Teen Titans:' **'Aqualad (Voiced by Zach Shada)' **'Kid Flash (Voiced by Hunter Parrish)' **'Nightwing (Voiced by Crawford Wilson)' **'Speedy (Voiced by Jason Marsden and Mike Irwin)' **'Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Voiced by Lacey Chalber)' *'Ultra the Multi-Alien (Voiced by Thom Adcox Hernendez)' *'Vigilante (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Vixen (Voiced by Cree Summer)' *'Wonder Woman (Voiced by Vicki Lewis)' *'Zatanna (Voiced by Jennifer Hale)' Villains *'Abra Kadabra (Jeff Bennett)' *'Amazo (Troy Baker)' *'Angle Man (Liem O'Brien)' *'Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Annihilator (Keith Szarabajka)' *'Arsenal (Fred Tatasciore)' *'Artemis Crock (Kari Wahlgren)' *'Astaroth (Tony Todd)' *'Atomic Man (Jeff Black)' *'Atomic Skull (Kirk Thornton)' *'Atrocitus (Ron Perlman)' *'Baby-Face (Tom Kenny)' **'Hammer Toes (Gregg Berger)' **'Mrs. Manface (Ellen Greene)' **'Polecat Perkins (Frank Welker)' **'Skeleton Keyes (Rodger Bumpass)' **'Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Pat Fraley)' *'Bane (Michael Dorn)' *'Baron Bedlam (Udo Kier)' *'Baroness Von Gaunther (Eliza Schnider)' *'Bizarro (Roger Rose)' *'Black Adam (John DiMaggio)' *'Black Manta (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Black Mask (John DiMaggio)' *'Blackbriar Thorn (Jonathan Adams)' *'Blackfire (Angelina Jolie)' *'Blockbuster (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Bouncer' *'Brain (Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Monsieur Mallah (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Brainiac (Richard McGonagle)' *'Brand' *'Brother Blood (David Kaye)' *'Bruno Mannheim (Jon Polito)' *'Bug-Eyed Bandit (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Byth (Robert Patrick)' *'Cadre:' **'Black Mass (Kevin Michael Richarson)' **'Crowbar (J.B. Blanc)' **'Fastball (Keith Szarabajka)' **'Nighfall (Nika Futterman)' **'Overmaster (Gary Anthony Williams)' **'Shatterfist (Troy Baker)' **'Shrike (Candi Milo)' *'Calculator (Arnim Shimmerman)' *'Calendar Man (Jim Piddock)' *'Captain Boomerang (John DiMaggio)' *'Catman (Thomas F. Wilson)' *'Cavalier (Greg Ellis)' *'Chaos (Andre Braugher)' *'Chemo (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Copperhead (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Count Vertigo (Udo Kier)' *'Crazy Quilt (Jeffrey Tambor)' *'Dala (Grey DeLisle)' *'Darkseid (Michael Leon-Wooley) the main antagonist of the Season 2 finale' *'Deadshot (Tom Kenny)' *'Desaad (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Despero (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Dr. Destiny (Robin Atkin Downs)' *'Dr. Double X (Ron Perlman)' *'Dr. No-Face' *'Dr. Poison (Kath Soucie)' *'Dr. Polaris (Lex Lang)' *'El Papagayo (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Equinox (Oded Fehr) - the main antagonist of Season 1, later the main antagonist of the final season' *'Eraser' *'Evil Star (J.K. Simmons)' *'Ewald Olafsdotter (Brian Poshen)' *'Faceless Hunter (John DiMaggio)' *'Fadeaway Man (Andy Dick)' *'Felix Faust (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Female Furies:' **'Granny Goodness (Pat Carrol)' **'Lashina (Nika Futterman)' **'Mad Harriet (Kath Soucie)' **'Stompa (Diane DeLano)' *'Firefly (Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Fisherman (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Fun Haus (Gary Anthony Williams)' *'General Immortus (Corey Burton)' *'General Zahl (Corey Burton)' *'Gentleman Ghost (Greg Ellis)' *'Giganta (Kath Soucie)' *'Gorilla Boss (Diedrich Bader)' *'Gorilla Grodd (John DiMaggio)' *'I.Q. (Richard McGonagle)' *'Injustice League International:' **'Big Sir (Ogie Banks)' **'Clock King (Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Cluemaster (Brian Froud)' **'Major Disaster (James Arnold Taylor)' **'Mighty Bruce' **'Multi-Man' *'Jarvis Kord (Tim Mathson)' *'Javelin' *'Joker (Jeff Bennett)' **'Harley Quinn (Megan Strange)' *'Kalibak (Michael Leon-Wooley)' *'Kanjar Ro (Marc Woorden)' *'Killer Croc (Stephen Root, later Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Killer Frost (Jennifer Hale)' *'Killer Moth (Corey Burton)' *'King Cobra (Mitchell Whitefeild)' *'Kite Man (Jeffrey Combs)' *'Kobra (Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Morgaine Le Fey (Tatyana Yassukovich)' *'Ocean Master (Wallace Langham)' *'Ma Murder (Lauri Johnson)' *'Mad Hatter (J.P. Mannoux)' *'Madniks (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Mantis (Wade Williams)' *'Matter Master (Xander Berkley)' *'Metallo (Clancy Brown)' *'Mirror Man' *'Mirror Master I (Chris Cox)' *'Mirror Master II (Tom Kenny)' *'Misfit (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Mr. Camera' *'Mr. Freeze (John DiMaggio, later Arnold Vosloo)' *'Mr. Mxyzptlk (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Mongul (Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Monster Society of Evil:' **'Black Adam (John DiMaggio)' **'Captain Nazi (Rob Paulson)' **'Dr. Sivana (Jim Piddock)' **'Dummy' **'Evil Eye' **'Goat-Man' **'Herkimer the Crocodile Man' **'Ibac' **'Jeepers the Bat' **'Kru'll the Eternal (Michael Dorn)' **'Mr. Atom (Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Mr. Banjo (Stephen Root)' **'Mr. Mind (Greg Ellis)' **'Mr. Who' **'Nyola' **'Ogger' **'Oom the Mighty' **'Ramulus' **'Weeper (Tim Conway)' *'Multiplex (David Lodge)' *'Music Meister (Neil Patrick Harris)' *'Mutant Master (Fred Tatasciore)' *'Parasite (Michael Donovan)' *'Penguin (Stephen Root)' *'Per Degaton (Clancy Brown)' *'Planet Master (Stephen Root)' *'Poison Ivy (Vanessa Marshall)' *'Polka-Dot Man (J.B. Blanc)' *'Professor Milo (Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Professor Zoom (John Wesley Shipp)' *'Psycho Pirate (Arnim Shimmerman)' *'Punch (Diedrich Bader) and Jewelee (Jane Singer)' *'Ra's al Ghul (Peter Woodward)' *'Jason Todd/Red Hood (Brian Dobson)' *'Riddler (John Michael Higgins, later Charlie Adler)' *'Rogues:' **'Captain Cold (Steve Blum)' **'Heat-Wave (Steve Blum)' **'Weather Wizard (Robin Atkin Downes)' *'The Royal Flush Gang:' **'Ace (Jenson Ackles)' **'Jack (Jeff Bennett)' **'King (Bill Fagerbakke)' **'Queen (Kath Soucie)' **'Ten (Tara Strong)' *'Rubberneck (Jeff Bennett)' *'Scarecrow (Dee Bradley Baker, later Charlie Adler)' *'Scream Queen' *'Shadow Thief (Brian Donovan)' *'Shrapnel (Greg Ellis)' *'Signalman' *'Simon the Pie-Man' *'Sinestro (Xander Berkeley)' *'Solomon Grundy (Diedrich Bader, later Fred Tatasciore)' *'Spinner (John DiMaggio)' *'Sportsmaster (Thomas F. Wilson)' *'Star Sapphire (Vicki Lewis)' *'Starro (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the main antagonist of Season 2' *'Steppenwolf (Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Sweet Tooth' *'Talia al Ghul (Andrea Bowen)' *'Tatooed Man (Michael Jai White)' *'Ten-Eyed Man (Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Terrible Trio:' **'Fox (Phil Morris)' **'Shark (Troy Baker)' **'Vulture (Edoardo Ballerini)' *'Tiger Shark (Bruce Greenwood)' *'Tigress (Andrea Baker)' *'T.O.Morrow (Peter Newman)' *'Top (Wally Wingert)' *'Tornado Tyrant (Carl Lumbly)' *'Toyman (John DiMaggio)' *'Trigon (Tony Todd)' *'Two-Face (James Remar)' *'Ultra-Humanite (Jeff Bennett)' *'Wotan (James Arnold Taylor)' *'Xel Rothul (Clancy Brown)' *'Zebra-Man (Phil LaMarr)' *'Zodiac Master (Eric Bauza)' Episodes Season 1: 2008-2009 Season 2: 2009-2010 Season 3: 2011-2012 Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Warner Bros.